My Heart
by Dustmites
Summary: Simple eye contact can say more than words ever could. Silver met chocolate from across the Great Hall at the Easter Ball, and more than words transpired. Written for the Easter Challenge at Rivals in Love. Draco/Hermione


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, merely the plot and my imagination in which I enjoy warping the lives of our favourite characters, all of whom are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So, originally I was planning on being on hiatus until I managed to get my head above water on all my work for school. And then I decided to participate in the Easter Challenge at Rivals in Love. My first idea for this was entirely different, but as I wrote I found myself becoming less and less interested in my original story, and my mind drifted until I had this. It's just a little drabble, a little fluffy, and with a fairly non-graphic lemon towards the end. As of now, I'm kind of-sort of-not really on hiatus, even though I've been throwing all of my free time into another story. Anywho, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The music was loud, the Great Hall glittering in a mass of twinkling fairies who hovered towards the ceiling, blending in with the stars that dotted the sky outside. Giant eggs decorated lavishly with delicate paper of all colours stood in each corner of the room, as well as one smaller egg in the centre of each table. All throughout the room people danced, laughed, and talked, their faces obscured by masks, their bodies adorned with expensive and elaborate dresses. The boys twirled the girls across the dance floor, each one more determined to show up the other dancers with their hair, their makeup, their gowns. People giggled, tipsy from the punch that had been spiked earlier in the night. People cried, watching _their_ date spin another girl around the dance floor and leave hand in hand.

And then there was her. She stood with a small group beside a table, but she was restless, weary of the mindless chatter, eager to dance if only she could find a partner. Her curls were piled atop her head elegantly, held together with a charmed ribbon. A delicate gold mask hid the small, straight nose, the delicate almond shape of her chocolate eyes. Though the mask hid her face, the dress showed more than she had ever shown before. It pushed her bust up and showed her curves before flowing down to the ground, the intricate detailing on the golden fabric attracting all the eyes in the room. She shook her head in mild annoyance, a chocolate curl falling from the ribbon and hanging beside her face as she suppressed a sigh, mainly because she did not want the group to think badly of her, but also because the corset bodice of the dress cut off her air somewhat. Her eyes roamed the room wildly.

And then there was him. He stood alone in the corner, leaning casually up against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he eyed the dancers. There was no mistaking that platinum blonde hair, even from the distance she was at. An emerald green mask hid the top of his face, but his mouth was still slightly curled in that smirk always plastered across his face. She could see his eyes, those silver eyes, were twinkling slightly, as they always did when he was amused. His suit was crisp, the blackness of it broken by a green tie against the black of his shirt, his equally dark jacket buttoned up to hide the bottom of the coloured fabric. His shoulders were slightly slumped. He was bored, just like her, but the way his fingers drummed against his forearm told her that he too was restless, though he would never admit it. His supposed date was nowhere to be seen, and she was sure that he would admit in a heartbeat that he was glad to be rid of her. His head turned slightly, and silver met chocolate.

She felt her colour rise to her cheeks as his eyes met her own, but she did not look away. His smirk faded, and beneath the mask his eyes widened slightly as his breath was stolen. It wasn't until he blinked and looked away, shaking his head slightly, that she began to pay attention to the mindless chatter her friends were involved in.

"Why in Merlin's name have you brought that?" a girl in lavender squealed, giggling as a boy in plain black robes revealed a bottle of firewhisky hidden inside his cloak.

"I thought we might need to spice things up a little bit," the boy drawled, flipping his head back slightly to shake strands of his flaming red hair from his eyes. The conversation moved onto less interesting things, and she looked away once more, gasping at what she saw.

He was less than a meter away, and was moving closer, hand slightly outstretched towards her.

"May I have this dance?" he requested, and she swallowed loudly, nodding as she placed her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to the floor. His hand was warm as it clasped her tiny one, thumb moving absently in circles along the back of her hand. They reached the centre of the room and his hand moved to her waist and hers to his shoulder. They glided across the floor, ignoring the stares of others as they drowned in each other's eyes, oblivious to anything outside their partner. They said nothing, their eyes saying more than their words ever could.

The other students stared in amazement as the lion and the snake moved as one, all hateful remarks of the past forgotten, all prejudices put to rest with this single glance. The couple had no idea that no one else was dancing, no idea that a certain red-headed male was standing gobsmacked by the punchbowl, no idea that a particular clingy Slytherin girl had tears forming in her eyes. They had no idea of anything outside each other. The music slowed and gradually stopped until a single note hung in the air, and then a fast-paced song began, but the couple did not move any faster. In fact, they did not move at all. They stood, just holding each other, as the other students returned to the dance floor, excited and glad for the change of pace. After simply gazing at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was in fact a mere thirty seconds, he released all of her but her hand and began to walk away, beckoning her to follow him. She did as he silently asked, allowing him to lead the way past the gawking onlookers, both students and teachers alike, until they left the side doors and entered the gardens which were decorated almost more lavishly than the Great Hall itself, though that was where the majority of the Easter Ball was to be held.

He led her past the bushes that glittered and giggled as they past, no doubt inhabited by fairies. He walked away from the flowers that bathed the gardens in an intoxicating aroma. He continued until they approached a secluded bench, away from all the noise of the Hall, away from the students, away from everything. It was just them. Only them.

With no other distractions, they stood a foot apart, connected only through the simple gesture of their hands clasped together, and they soaked up all they could of one another. He took in every chocolate ringlet, every eyelash, the perfect curve of her nose, the soft plumpness of her lips, and the flawless depth of her eyes and committed it to memory. She memorized the twinkle of his silver eyes, now shadowed with lust rather than amusement, the pointed nose, the thin pink lips, and the high-set and regal cheekbones. There was no part of the other that they would forget. Not after tonight.

He pulled her closer and she tilted her head up to face him as he lowered his lips until they brushed softly against hers. He pulled away slightly and she let out a soft, contented sigh before shocking them both. Her arms wound around his neck and with a force she did not know she possessed, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him with the pent up sexual frustration that they both shared, kissing him with the emotion of eight years that had been buried deep within. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Hermione," he murmured, tracing her face gently before undoing the ribbon that held her mask to her face. She carefully slid his emerald mask from his face, drinking in his unguarded expression.

"Draco," she breathed, and their lips met once more.

Slowly their clothing was removed, first his jacket, shirt and tie, then his pants. She stepped out of the masses of gold fabric that had concealed her body from him, and their skin met as they embraced. Goosebumps raised on her skin though the night was not cool. His fingers moved around to her back and deftly undid the clasp of her bra, exposing her to the night's air. She slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled downwards until he stepped from the emerald green fabric, and in a moment her underwear was discarded. Their naked bodies pressed together with desperate need for closeness, and in a single thrust he entered her, kissing away the crystal tears that fell from her closed eyes.

And then it was perfection. Together, in the most intimate way. They moved as one, performing the most primal dance. They cried out in absolutely bliss in union, collapsing in a heap onto the damp grass, still connected, closer than they would ever be. She lay, quivering in the aftershocks as he dotted gentle kisses on her face as their breathing returned to a normal pace.

He withdrew from her and stood, much to her dismay. She sat up and watched him gather their clothes. He dressed quickly before bending and helping her to her feet.

"Dress," he commanded gently, and she nodded and pulled on her undergarments and dress before returning to his outstretched arms. "This…it's…"

"Shush, Draco," she said quietly, placing her finger against his lips and smiling when he kissed it softly. "I know. This would never work. But I'm thankful for what we've done, and I'm thankful for what I gave you. We're only eighteen, but I know that I'll never regret this. You have my heart, Draco Malfoy."

"And you have mine, Hermione Granger."

As the midnight bell chimed to signal the end of the Easter Ball, their lips met one last time before they separated, leading the lives they were always destined to lead.


End file.
